


Rule 34

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And this is Google." Tony was explainig to Steve the various uses of a computer.<br/>"What's that for?"<br/>"Oh, lots of thing. Everything is on the Internet. Everyone, too."<br/>"I'm afraid I don't understand."<br/>"Well, just try it. Google your name. You're famous, you'll find something."<br/>"Google my name?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule 34

"And this is Google." Tony was explainig to Steve the various uses of a computer.

"What's that for?"

"Oh, lots of thing. Everything is on the Internet. Everyone, too."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Well, just try it. Google your name. You're famous, you'll find something."

"Google my name?"

Tony rolled his eyes and did it for Steve.

"Here you are." he said. "Go ahead."

Steve took the mouse and tried not to seem a completely idiot.

"Ehm... What's Wikipedia?"

"It's like an Encyclopedia."

After few minutes Steve spoke again. "Tony, I think I messed up something. There are only pictures here."

"Don't worry, it's just Google Images."

"And what is a-"

"Why don't you just find out?" Tony almost shouted in exasperation. Then he sitted in the couch, refusing to give him attention,

"Ok." said Steve, watching the related search on the top of the screen. _Ok, I'll discover alone what is a NC-17 Steve and Tony fanart._

"Tony..." his voice was weak and close to panic. Tony wondered if he was about to faint. "Tony, what are we- Why is this-" he hushed, trying to formulate a coherent thought. "What does this mean?"

Tony reached the desk and stared at the screen."

"Apparently, you discovered rule 34."


End file.
